Confused
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Well... read it to find out. up for adoption if you want to continue go forth and do great things. If not I will continue to write it.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Danny remembered was that he was in school when his Ghost Sense went off. Using the generic excuse of having to go to the bathroom, he transformed himself to his alter ego Danny Phantom. Turning intanglable he flew above the school looking for the ghost. That's when something hit his back.

Danny groaned as he set up. "Where am I?" He tried standing up but only hit his head on a metal bar. "Owww." He rubbed his forehead and tried to stop the ringing in his ears. He realized that he was transformed back into his human self, before he started looking around. In the distance, he heard cars honking and a loud murmuring noise as though hundreds of people were talking at once. He stood up and started walking toward the noise. He made his way out of the alley way and saw the most amazing thing he's ever seen.  
Danny was always fascinated in big cities, and his favorite was none other than the big apple. His jaw dropped as he saw the sky scrapers stretch on endlessly toward the sky. He didn't have much time before people started to nudge up against him to make him move. Most of them said the famous, "Hey! Watch it kid." Before walking around him. Lurking back into the alley way he transformed into Danny Phantom. Flying above the city he couldn't believe was here. How will he get home? He asked himself and began to fly over a skate park.

"Yo, Trixie can you show me how to do that?!" I high fived my best friend after she got off the half pipe.  
"No way man, that move is my own creation." She grinned at me, before turning to see Spud come skating into view.  
"Yo, guys did you hear that Ember Is making her first appearance in New York tomorrow?" He grins happily at us. He was wearing an Ember shirt with his usual shorts. My phone rang and I excused myself from my friends.  
"Yo, What up Fu?" I ask automatically, not even checking the caller ID.  
"There is a ghost in New York. It isn't like any other ghost we have ever seen. This one is powerful." Fu said sounding nervous.  
"How powerful?" I ask trying not to snicker at a powerful ghost.  
"It could easily destroy New York." Sounding completely serious I stop snickering.  
"What do you want me to do?" I ask.  
"Try to convince it to go back to the spirit realm, or whatever. Maybe you can convince it to crossover to the other side." The way he said other side made me crack a smile.  
"Have any idea where this spook is?" I laugh just a bit.  
"Right above a skate park in downtown. White and black suit, can't miss him."  
I automatically look up and see a black speck in the middle of the sky, just floating there. "Hey Fu I will call you right back." I hang up, before I dragon up to go talk to the mysterious ghost.  
~~~Danny's POV~~~  
I've been flying over this park for what seems like forever. I was not trying to draw attention to myself as I tried calling Jazz who apparently doesn't know how to answer a phone. When I called Sam's number it didn't ring or go to voicemail or even have that automated voice telling me that the number was unavailable. Which was odd for a Fenton phone. I was about to throw my phone down in the middle of the street when my ghost sense went off.  
"Please let it just be the box ghost. PLEASE let it just be the box ghost." I prayed out loud.  
"Who's the box ghost?" A voice behind me said. I spin around and see a dragon. I smiled hoping that the dragon knew Dora and could possibly lead me back to the Ghost Zone. I frowned as I saw he didn't wear an amulet.  
"I assume you don't know who Dora is do you?" I say standing up a little straighter ready to fight at any moment.  
"The girl on television who repeats herself a lot, and who can't find her way anywhere? Yea I know her." The dragon says, it looks like he's giving me a scaly smile. I smirk back, oh how I love sarcasm.  
"I was talking about the ghost, but that's pretty close." I laugh slightly, still not releasing my position until I think I can trust him.  
"What are you doing here? And do you need help?" He asks. Well that's a first. Normally people attack, then ask questions.  
"I'm not sure how I got here, this is New York right? Sure looks like New York. Do you know how to get back to the Ghost Zone?" I hope this guy has some answers. I don't to be here, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me here.  
"Yes, and what's a Ghost Zone?" The dragon asks. I sigh, maybe this guy couldn't help.  
"The Ghost Zone is where ghosts live. Look I see you can't help, but don't worry not all ghosts are bad. I'm a good guy." I answer before turning around and start to fly away. I could hear the dragon yelling at me to stop, but I wasn't in the mood to talk and kept flying away. This sucks at this rate it would be faster to fly to Amity Park. I turn around and see that dragon right on me. I turn invisible and try to hold back a laugh as he stops and furiously looks around, before he storms off.  
~~~Jake's POV~~~  
I transformed back into my human self and ran to catch up to my friends. What did that ghost mean when he said the Ghost Zone? Not only that he didn't seem so powerful to me I think Fu might be confused with some other ghost. I grab my phone and call Fu anyway to tell him I didn't get anything on the ghost, and that he disappeared.  
"Kid, did you get convince the ghost to leave?" Fu asks immediately.  
"Well... Not really, he kind of disappeared into thin air, but he seemed like he was trying to go home. He asked me if I had a way to get to the Ghost Zone. Fu what is the Ghost Zone?"  
"The Ghost Zone is a dimension where ghosts live. It's directly connected to the Human world, and is completely detached from the magical one. About him disappearing he seems to have the basic powers of a ghost which include; intanglablity, invisibility, and flight." Fu says, and I can hear a quiet tap of the keyboard.  
"What website are you using?" I ask.  
" A site that says Fenton Works. America's best ghost hunters, and live in the world's most haunted city Amity Park Illinois. OHHH and it is home to 'Enemy Number One' Danny Phantom. It says that all ghosts are evil, and to never trust a ghost." He says tapping rapidly.  
"What does Danny Phantom look like?" I ask having a bad feeling that I know.  
"White hair, green eyes, and ohhh... A black and white suit. Jake you're in trouble." I sighed at the news.  
"Of course, but he said he was a good guy." I sigh again thinking it was probably a scam. I could hear Fu's typing as he searched for more information on the mysterious Danny Phantom.  
"Well it says he has saved Amity Park countless times, and he invisibly haunts the halls of Casper High, and it is said that he only shows up when there is trouble. The reason why he's public enemy number one is because it is said that he attracts ghosts. Also he has been caught stealing, and caused millions of dollars in damage. I'm not quite sure what to make of him."  
"Neither do I Fu. Neither do I." I whisper and hang up.  
~~~~~Danny~~~~  
It took every bit of my self control not to laugh at the dragon. It looked like he never seen anybody turn invisible before. I watched as the dragon fly back down. I tried calling Jazz again it reached voicemail.  
"Hey... Ummm yeah Jazz I need you to call me back as soon as possible. You won't believe what happened." I awkwardly closed the phone and laid down in the air. Running my hand through my hair I sigh. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm me.  
It was weird not having anything to do. Normally a ghost would have showed up by now. Or I would be in school sleeping. Sleep seemed really nice right now. Ever since I started hunting ghosts he never got any sleep.  
I sat up and looked around feeling that someone was watching me. It was weird, it was like someone was right there just staring at me. I started to go closer to the ground, it felt like the thing staring at me from above. I looked down and saw a kid with green and black hair staring at me. I waved and smiled at him, hoping that the kid wouldn't yell or something to get me noticed. The kid just stared with his mouth open. I gave him the finger to the mouth shush thing that kids do in elementary school. The kid looked at me confused so I decided to turn invisible, less explaining to do.  
~~~Jake~~~  
What the heck is that ghost doing?! Is he trying to get noticed? He kind of looked freaked out though, like something was bothering him. He seemed friendly though when he saw me he smiled and waved. I don't believe all ghosts are evil though. At least he didn't seem evil. He would have started attacking people or something. I call Fu again, maybe I can get some answers.  
"Hey Fu can you get some info on Danny Phantom. I don't think he is as evil as people make him out to be." The second he answers.  
"What do you think I've been doing? I also called Marty to see who this kid was. He just laughed and said it was an interesting story, and then he got interrupted by someone called Clockwork." He countered at me. "I think you should come to the shop as quick as possible."  
"Alright Fu I will be right there. It feels like something is watching me." I shiver and hang up. I run over to my friends and tell them I have to go before I dragon up and start flying toward the shop.  
~~~Danny~~~  
I was invisible behind the kid when he starts talking about me to a guy named Fu. So he knows I'm a ghost, and he knows I'm Danny Phantom. The kid doesn't even seem freaked out about ghosts. Ok this kid is weird, like he grew up with kind of thing. I wish I knew what the Fu guy was saying. The kid hung up and started running toward his friends. I followed him and saw him turn into that dragon I saw earlier. He took off without giving me a chance to ask him about it.  
He flew into a little shop and I followed him in staying invisible. He turned human and I was about to say something to him when a old grandpa guy and a dog comes out. Well crap I will have to wait until he's alone.  
"Gramps, Fu what have you found out about Danny Phantom." He said talking to both of them. Who the heck talks to a dog?  
"Not much." The dog says. I gasp and they turn their heads toward me, well crap.  
"Come out." The grandpa says. I sigh and turn visible. No use trying to hid I blew my cover.  
"I knew something was following me." The kid says.  
"Talking dog... THAT'S SO COOL." I float over next to the dog. "I wish I had a dog. Well there is Cujo, but he only shows up when he wants me." I try petting the dog before he smacks my hand away.  
"Nu uh. No touchy." He says and shakes his hand at me.  
"Oh sorry. I've seen weird things, but this takes the cake." I back some with my hands in the air. The dog just grumbled and walked away. Danny could feel like he was being watched again and looked around again frowning some.  
"What are you doing out of the Ghost Zone?" The grandpa asked circling around me a little.  
"Well, I don't actually live in the Ghost Zone. If I did I would be dead by now, well deader." I felt like I was stalling, but I didn't know how to talk to these guys. I lowered myself to the ground, it felt weird being like 2 feet taller than them. I felt the staring sensation get stronger, and I glare outside. "Weird" I whisper out.  
~~~ Jake~~~  
The feeling of someone watching me didn't go away, even when the ghost kid reveled himself. When he whispered something and glared out the window I knew he felt it too. I shivered and stared at the kid. Like some invisible connection he looked back at me and nodded. I wasn't sure if that made me feel more paranoid or more relaxed that someone felt it too.  
"What do you mean by 'deader' a ghost can't die." Gramps said snapping me back into reality. The ghost was caught off guard and looked back to Gramps.  
"Uhhh, yeah?" The ghost blinked a few times before glaring out the window again. "I'm not indestructible. I may be dead, but people who hunt my kind have developed some things that can kill a ghost. Not to mention that there is this crazed up ghost who wants my head as a trophy and my pelt at the foot of his bed." The ghost didn't look away from the window.  
I shivered remembering the huntsclan wanting to do the exact thing. "Who's hunting you?" I ask, feeling my anger rise a little. If the huntsclan was behind this...  
"Who isn't after me?!" The ghost doubled over from laughing so hard. Something blue escapes his lips. "Speak of the-" he started.  
"Time out" a voice said behind me.  
"Devil, a ghost is here." I noticed that we both have a medallion around our necks.  
"Clockwork!" Danny grinned and flew over toward a middle aged looking ghost. I look around and notice nothing is moving except Danny, Clockwork, and me.  
~~~Danny~~~  
I was so glad to see Clockwork. He could take me home. "Clockwork!" I yell and fly towards him grinning. Clockwork didn't look that happy.  
"Hello Daniel. You seem to have gotten yourself in a sticky situation." He looked down at me and with a blink of an eye he turned into an old man.  
"Who are you?" Jake's voice came from behind me. I turned around and noticed he was in his dragon form. I groaned.  
"Clockwork, I take it you're not taking me home." I sigh.  
"Jake Long, American Dragon, impressive title for one who's so young." Clockwork said as he changed into a child. "Sorry Daniel I can't take you home."  
"That doesn't answer my question." A frustrated Jake growled.  
"Oh yes. I am Clockwork, master of all time and guardian of Daniel. For me time goes forward and backward, oh what do you care you're 14." Clockwork introduced himself. Turning back to his middle aged self. "Jake what is today's date?" He suddenly asked. Jake's faced looked confused for a second.  
~~~Jake~~~  
"June 11th. You should know that 'master of time.'" Jake quoted at the master of time part. He heard Danny snort trying to unsuccessfully cover his amusement.  
"Year?" Clockwork prompted.  
"2006. What does this have to do with anything?" I ask and noticed Danny gawking at Jake.  
"2006?! Clockwork this isn't funny, where are the cameras?" Danny looked frantic, I felt like I was missing something.  
"Not a joke Daniel, and don't worry this is all according to schedule. In just 3 short years you will be returning to the Ghost Zone permanently." And with that Clockwork took off the medallion and disappeared.  
"CLOCKWORK COME BACK!" Time resumed as Danny yelled. "I can't go to the Ghost Zone, I have to protect my family." I barely heard Danny whisper.  
~~~Author's note~~~  
If anybody wants to take over this, I will have no problems letting it go. I wrote it because I was bored. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Danny~~~

"CLOCKWORK COME BACK!" I yelled, but it was too late. Clockwork was gone and I was stuck here. "I have to protect my family." I whisper feeling tears rise. I could feel eyes glued on my back in confusion. I wiped at my eyes and pushed back my tears. I turned around and faced them rubbing the back of my neck. Jazz said it was my nervous twitch.

"Uhhh so, what's so big about today's date?" Jake asks me.

"Well, right before I showed up here it was 2004." I sigh and Jake's face looked confused.

"There was a news article saying that Danny Phantom went missing." Fu said.

"Yeah, they probably didn't miss me. To them I was just another evil ghost. I tried proving them wrong by protecting the town from ghosts." My voice betrayed me and sounded very hurt. I didn't want pity, I want to go home. My phone started to ring, I couldn't help but grin as I saw Jazz's name. I answered it immediately.

"Hello?" I answer still smiling.

"Danny, is this really you?" Jazz sounded like she was about to cry when she asked.

"Yeah it's really me! Who else would it be? Guess what! You won't believe where I am!" I'm almost jumping with excitement.

"Danny! I've missed you so much! Where are you? I will go and see you immediately." Jazz's voice sounded cheerier.

"That takes the fun out of you guessing Jazz, but I'm in New York." I turn and look at Jake and grin. He just gives me a confused look.

"So am I! I'm going to Harvard." I can hear her excitement.

"Jazz, I'm so proud of you. Meet me at Central Park at let's say 7 ok?" I couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

"How will I know what you look like?"

"Jazz, I'm your brother. I can't believe you would forget what I look like. It's not like you haven't seen me in ye-... Oh yeah, ok, Jazz I will look the same as I looked when you last saw me. I got to go, see you at 7 ok?" I hang up before she says anything. I turn back to Jake and his "friends," I'm not sure what to call them yet. I started to rub the back of my neck again. Curse you nervous twitch.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"My sister."

~~~Jazz~~~

After my conversation with Danny I called Sam to tell her that Danny is back. Ever since Danny disappeared she hasn't been the same. She moved to Idaho with her parents to start over, leaving Tucker behind. Tucker got the worst of it. Without Danny, Dash had no one to torment, so Tucker got his abuse. Tucker was friendless, bullied, and worst off completely alone. He didn't even make it a year without Danny before he committed suicide. In his suicide letter he stated that all he finally understood how Danny Phantom felt; alone, abused, and hated. Dash felt guilty and quit the football team. He hasn't bullied anyone sense.

My parents closed the ghost portal, and Amity Park didn't have any more ghostly problems. At first they blamed Danny Phantom for making their son disappear, but after a while I think they finally realized that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton was the same person. They quit ghost hunting and followed me to New York. Mom went back to college and was the fastest person ever to complete a doctorate in Cell Biology. She is currently working as a scientist for some big company. Dad on the other hand started his own construction company, and was helping construct the new World Trade Center. I couldn't be more proud of them.

I got a full scholarship to Harvard after submitting my thesis on ghost envy. My fiancé and I are living together and were planning to get married on his parent's anniversary. We later changed the date to Danny's birthday, hoping he would show up to see it. Every day when I walked out our apartment door I would stop and say goodbye to my little brother's picture. Jason, my fiancé, never judged me when I did it. He often says goodbye too, and wishes he met my little brother.

A crash in the kitchen pulled me out of my thoughts. I grab the Fenton anti-creep stick out of the umbrella holder, and make my way to the kitchen. I tip-toe towards the kitchen, pressing my ear against the door trying to hear anything. Not hearing anything I run inside carrying the stick over my head and yelling like a Viking.

"Well, hello Jazz." A voice says beside me.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Still up for adoption, but as I said I will continue to update it. I hope this fills in some plot holes, and shows what has happened in the 2 years Danny has been gone. Sorry it's short.

~Kelli-Marie


End file.
